


Breathe

by flippantninny



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippantninny/pseuds/flippantninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the one word prompt 'Breathe'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

"Breathe, Daryl," Rick said, placing his hand on Daryl’s shoulder, "how’d you expect to be able to talk if you’re not breathing?" he asked.

"What if I don’t?" Daryl asked. Rick had never seen him look so intimidated. He’d seen Daryl take on an entire herd of walkers solo and barely bat an eyelid, but the idea of telling someone he had feelings for them had Daryl scared shitless. "I mean, what if I don’t today, what if I wait ‘til tomorrow?"

"You said the same thing yesterday," Rick pointed out, "just tell her, what’s the worst that could happen?"

"No, yesterday I was gonna but Maggie decided to take her on a run," Daryl corrected.

"And after the run?"

"She was cooking."

"And after that?"

Daryl sighed, his hand finding the packet of cigarettes in his pocket, “I don’t know, man, just didn’t seem like the right time.”

The two men both stared across the camp at Beth, who was singing quietly, Judith in her arms.

"There is no right time, Daryl, sooner or later you just gotta grow a pair."

Daryl tensed. Rick had known him long enough to know the best way to get under his skin was to question his strength.

"You know that’s awful rich comin’ from the guy who barely said two words to his wife in the month before she died."

Hurt flashed across Rick’s face. Daryl was scared and he was lashing out and Rick knew that, but thinking about Lori still hurt.

"It’s coming from a guy who understands regret," Rick said, "I know it’s hard, but trust me, waiting ‘til it’s too late is harder."

Daryl sighed looking from Beth, to Rick, and back to Beth again.

"You love her, right?" Rick asked.

"I guess."

"Well times like this, that’s all we got. And most of us ain’t even got that. Love’s a gift, you can’t let it go to waste, it wouldn’t be fair to her and it wouldn’t be fair to you."

Daryl nodded. “Can’t I tell her tomorrow though?” He asked, “she’d busy with Lil Asskicker.”

Rick looked his brother in the eye, “listen, here’s the plan, I’m gonna go over there and take Judy and you’re gonna go over there and be a man, and say what you gotta say, alright?”

"Do I get a say in the matter?" Daryl asked.

"You start acting like a grown up and I’ll start letting you make your own decisions," Rick joked, before walking to Beth.

Daryl watched as Rick said something to Beth, held out his hands, and took the baby. Judy giggled at her father and Rick walked away, leaving Beth alone.

Daryl looked at Beth, took in a deep breath, and stood up.


End file.
